


Truth or Truth

by Liapotter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, all three are girls, it's weird - Freeform, you’ve been warned, 中文, 立海三巨头
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapotter/pseuds/Liapotter
Summary: “Sanada, how many people have you kissed?”
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yanagi Renji/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 3





	Truth or Truth

**Author's Note:**

> 一个奇怪的我流三巨头无聊故事。朋友说：我觉得不像初中男生像初中女生。哈哈哈哈。所以是性转三巨头的茶话会，非常放飞，ooc预警！幸村的名字没变，因为中文感觉看不出来是男是女。虽然日语很明显是男的吧。其他人随机性转x。西皮自由心证！

“真田，你一共吻过多少个人？”

“呃………三、三个。”其实只有一个，并且那个人也在现场。

幸村和柳对视一眼。

“精市呢？”

“莲姬先说。”

“好吧。”柳气定神闲地说，“一个。”

真田惊讶地看向她，柳弯起唇角。

“唔。”幸村装模作样地掰了半天手指，“算是九个半？”

现在真田惊讶的目光又转到了幸村身上。

“我觉得我和小岛君之间只能算半个？因为他太紧张了，只亲到了我的嘴角？”

“精市，我觉得没有这么算的。”

“好吧。”幸村耸了耸肩，“那就是九个。真田你真的吻过三个人吗？”

真田硬着头皮点了点头。

幸村凑到她身边，抓起她的一只手。

“都有谁？是不是有柳生君？肯定有柳生君吧？你们两个天天黏在一起！”

“我们只是在给学生会干活……”真田微弱地说，想把自己的手抽出来，但是又怕弄疼幸村而不敢用力。

“——啊，但你能确定是柳生君而不是仁王君吗？该不会是你把他们两个就算做是两个人了吧？”

“幸村……”

“——诶，告诉我嘛！”

“精市，你不要再逼问弦子了。”柳温和地打断她，“你再问下去弦子可能就要回去了哦。”

“那好吧。”幸村放开了她的手，真田刚刚松了一口气，紧接着，幸村又问：“那么，有吻过女孩子吗？”

“呃……”真田坐如针毡。

柳睁大了平时一直眯缝着的眼睛，郑重地说：“精市，我只吻过一个女孩子。以后不出意外我也只会吻女孩子。”

“呜哇——”幸村听后，将双手在胸口处交握住，问她：“那你会吻我吗？”

柳向真田投去一瞥，真田却躲闪着她的眼神，从脸颊到脖子红成一片，双手在自己的膝盖上越绞越紧。

柳轻轻地叹了一口气。

“会的哦。”

“那要来试试吗？”

“现在？”

“嗯。”

“好吧。”

“等……”真田抗议的声音卡在了喉咙里。

柳移动到在床边靠坐着的幸村面前，一只手捧起她的脸颊，另一只手搭上她的肩膀。幸村也配合地将双手揽在柳的脖子上。开始时，这只是一个非常纯洁的吻，两片干燥而柔软的嘴唇轻轻碰触到另两片，稍作停留后又很快分开。

柳用额头抵住幸村的，朝她露出一个小小的微笑。幸村睁开眼睛，也回以一个相同的笑容，接着凑上前去，又一次吻上柳。一截湿润的舌头探出来，消失在柳的唇间。不同于前一个吻的简单接触，这个吻由幸村主导，掺杂了更多的情欲味道。柳发出一声细小的呻吟，幸村拿起对方的手放到自己胸上。

真田知道自己应该转过脸去，或者干脆离开——但她无法把视线从眼前交缠在一起的两人身上移开。嫉妒像一只手攥紧她的心脏，也让她的两腿之间变得湿润。真田不知道自己究竟是在嫉妒面前和幸村亲热的柳，还是在嫉妒看起来游刃有余的幸村。上一个冬天，她也曾亲吻过柳——那时自己的笨拙与青涩，现在回忆起来，仍让她感到一阵难言的羞耻。

幸村的手顺着柳身侧的线条滑到她裸露在裙䙓之下的大腿上，随后又隐没在她的裙子里。柳温柔但不失坚决地抓住幸村的手，结束了她们之间的吻。

柳把头靠在幸村肩膀上，平复着自己的呼吸，幸村来回轻抚着她的背。越过柳的肩膀，真田对上了幸村灼热的视线。鬼使神差地，真田就这样直勾勾地和她对视着，直到幸村轻笑一声，低头在柳的耳边又落下一个吻。

柳没有回到自己原来坐着的地方，而是也靠着床在幸村身边坐下，脸上挂着一个有些恍惚的笑容。幸村替她把黏在脸上的长发拨开。

过了一会，幸村说：“现在我也吻过女孩子了！”

柳笑起来。

“莲姬，你已经吻过两个人了，如果你现在去吻真田，就和真田一样是三个人了。啊，虽然这样真田就会变成四个人了……”

“幸村！”

“精市，”柳无奈地说，“不要再欺负弦子了。”

“只是一个提议嘛。”

“而且……即使我现在吻了弦子，我也还是只吻过两个女孩子。”

“诶——！”幸村先看向真田，又看向柳，“你们两个？什么时候的事情？我竟然不知道？”

“我也不是什么事情都告诉你的。”柳这么说的同时，真田猛地站起来。幸村和柳都仰起头来看着她。真田清了一下嗓子，也不知道自己要说什么。她不知道柳为什么要把这件事情告诉幸村。

“弦子，要回去了吗？”柳轻声问。

“我……”

幸村也站起来，拉住了她的右手。

“弦子酱…… 抱歉。我只是……”她说着，深吸了一口气，将真田的手掌贴在自己脸颊上，“从我去年生病住院到现在，错过了那么多。上一次我们三个人像这样聚在一起，也是很久以前的事情了。我只是…… 对不起，真田，如果你不想说，我就不问了。”

注视着对方那双蓝紫色的眼睛，真田回忆起了上一个冬天发生的其他事情，以及她和莲姬接吻的那个格外寒冷的下雪天。（在金井综合医院的楼顶上。）

“幸村……”真田感到一种愧疚，为自己先前对幸村突如其来的愤恨。

幸村身后，柳撇了撇嘴，似是一种鬼脸，又像一个苦笑。

幸村侧过脸，轻轻地吻了真田的手心一下，然后拉着她走到床边，让她坐在床上，自己则跪在了她的两腿之间。

“我可以吻你吗，弦子酱？”

还没等她回答，幸村已经仰起头吻了上来。首先是幸村的嘴唇，温暖而柔软，然后是她的牙齿——幸村咬住了真田的下唇，真田发出一声低低的呜咽，紧接着就是幸村湿润而灵活的舌——自己的舌头和幸村相触的那一瞬间，真田感到后腰一阵发软，似有一股电流沿着自己的脊椎流向双腿之间。真田下意识地想要抬头躲避幸村，对方放在她后颈上的手却把她牢牢按在原处，只能被动地继续这个吻。

结束之时，真田感到自己几近缺氧。她向后仰倒在幸村的床上，望着天花板上排列成星座图案的夜光贴纸出了神。幸村靠着她的腿重新坐回到了地板上。

“接下来莲姬问个问题吧。”幸村说，她的声音还有点发颤。真田不由自主地对着天花板微笑。

柳沉吟片刻，说：“那么，有喜欢的人吗？”

“有的。”真田小声说。

“是柳生君吗？——啊，抱歉。”

“不是的。”真田平静地说，“——也不是仁王君。”

“那——难道是青学的手冢光（Hikari）吗？”幸村突然来了灵感，“自从你小学的时候惨败给她，就一直对她特别在意！”

“也不是。我是不会说的。”

“那好吧——”幸村转向柳，“莲姬呢？”

“有的。是青学的乾吗——你想这么问。不是贞子。”在幸村能够插话之前，柳竖起了一根手指，“也不是赤香。”

“那——”

“我是不会告诉你是谁的。”

“啊——你们两个真没劲！”

“精市，你还没有回答呢。”柳提醒她。

“唔，”幸村一手托住下巴，“要说的话，也算是有的吧？”

“算是？”柳挑起了眉毛。

“如果你们不说，我也不会说的！”幸村朝柳吐舌头，柳摇了摇头。

三个人沉默了一会，幸村说：“但是即使莲姬和真田都有了自己喜欢的人，也必须最喜欢我。”

柳噗嗤一声笑出来：“精市，我已经猜到你会这么说了。当然。”

真田说：“嗯。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

“说定了哦。”

“说定了。”

事情就这么定了。

——

（没了。最后一句是我的恶趣味哈哈哈哈。）


End file.
